


do you remember when we fell in (and out) of love in december?

by loriedapotxto



Series: mcyt fanfics :] [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Business Bay makes a slight appearance, College, Gen, Ranboo is a Good Friend, Rated T for swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Tommy fights with literally everyone, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wisp didn't betray no one, i cant tag im sorry, i suck at summaries, no beta we die like james and karls sexual tension in the tales of the smp, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto/pseuds/loriedapotxto
Summary: Tommy spends most of his time with Ranboo and the rest journaling or taking his car out for a drive.He thought he was done with seeing Tubbo and remembering his old life. He dropped out of college, maintained a pretty stable relationship with Ranboo, have 2 older brothers who facetime him every day, a dad who loves to send him dad memes, and even reconnected with some of his old friends from elementary. He knew for sure he and Tubbo would never have to see each other again.He was wrong. Oh sovery verywrong.OR: the sequel to my dream smp college au fic which people actually asked for
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TimeDeo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, only platonic ships
Series: mcyt fanfics :] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122227
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	do you remember when we fell in (and out) of love in december?

**Author's Note:**

> JHGHJDHEGF YALL THANK YOU SO BLOODY MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING ME — i’m just so thankful some people actually like the shit i write- 
> 
> uh yea, heres the part 2 to my first fic which is ‘now i drive alone past your street’, you dont have to read it, but this would make more sense if you read it 
> 
> but if youre too lazy to go and read it, heres a short summary of it: tommy and tubbo have been friends for so long, and tubbo promised to be there for tommy when he finally gets his own drivers license; yet the only problem was that tubbo ended his friendship w tommy, and pretty much all of tommys classmates cut ties w him and his family, who are abroad and doing their own things yet check in to see tommy everyday. then comes ranboo, who is the only person in tommys life left who isnt his family yet cares for him like a brother.
> 
> also, dont take the title seriously, tommy and tubbo arent dating — i just randomly came up w the name so i thought it was alright jhgfwhjk
> 
> btw, the cereal fight is based off a real debate me and father had on discord kjhgwew
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“And Wilbur said, ‘Tommy, don’t attempt to drink bleach and call it _‘testing if real-life poison is better than Minecraft’s poison’_ , drinking bleach can actually kill you’ like was he serious,” Tommy said, flaring an arm around the air like some sort of chicken who lost its wing with the other still on the steering wheel as he told Ranboo about his earlier conversation with Wilbur.

“Well, he isn’t wrong,” Ranboo reminded with a small laugh.

“But I wasn’t _actually_ going to drink it! I swear on Phil’s life!” Tommy dramatically promised, eyes wide as he looked at Ranboo in betrayal.

“Sure, yeah, totally,” the brunette replied, sarcasm rolling off of him in waves.

Tommy scowled. “I’m not joking,”

“I’m not either.” the taller of the duo deadpanned.

“You’re a dick,” the blond huffed.

“If you say an insult repeatedly, it’s starting to become a compliment,” Ranboo commented.

“It wasn’t meant as a god damned compliment — know what, you’re an arsehole.” Tommy crossed his arms over his chest.

Ranboo rolled his eyes behind his glasses as Tommy decided to get revenge and turned around the street corner, nearly jumping out of his seat because of how sharp Tommy made the turn.

“Tommy, do you really have no sense of self preservation?” Ranboo panted, hand trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“Nope,” Tommy replied, a smirk on his lips.

“What am I going to do with you?” Ranboo shook his head affectionately. 

“Well, you can’t do anything; you showed me human kindness — something I’m not used to,— so I’m your problem now. No take-backs or refunds.” Tommy declared, a proud look on his face as he finished his mini-speech.

“Did you just quote a TikTok— nevermind, knowing you of course you did,” Ranboo sighed, his heart rate slowing down now.

Tommy hummed, “How do you know TikTok didn’t quote me?” he raised an eyebrow at the other teenager, almost as if he was speaking facts and not incorrect, classic TommyInnit crap.

* * *

  
  


“BUT CEREAL ISN’T A SOUP! YOU CAN NOT ADD MILK AND CEREAL WOULD STILL BE EDIBLE!” Tommy argued.

“BUT YOU CAN ADD STUFF LIKE BERRIES AND STUFF LIKE A SOUP! IN SOUP YOU CAN ADD STUFF IN IT TO MAKE IT MORE DELICIOUS SO CEREAL IS A SOUP!” TimeDeo argued back.

“YOU DON'T NEED TO ADD THOSE THINGS TO CEREAL THOUGH! IT'S PERFECTLY FINE AS SIMPLY PIECES OF FOOD IN A BOWL WITH OR WITHOUT MILK!” Tommy threw his hands up in the air.

“WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE? CEREAL IS A SOUP BECAUSE IT IS ADDED INTO A BOWL OF MILK LIKE THE INGREDIENTS IN SOUP SO CEREAL IS A SOUP!” Deo insisted.

“BUT IF YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT CEREAL ITSELF IT'S JUST A FOOD! SOUP IS A LIQUID AND CEREAL IS A SOLID! SO CEREAL ISN’T A SOUP!” Tommy yelled, annoyed that Deo even _suggested_ that cereal was a soup.

“What is even the point of this fight again?” Ranboo mused to Luke, watching Tommy and Deo’s argument in half amusement and half concern.

Luke shook his head, “I don’t even know,” he replied simply.

“SO? CEREAL IS A SOUP! THERE ARE SO MANY REASONS WHY CEREAL IS A SOUP!” Deo proclaimed, glaring at Tommy.

“OH YEAH? NAME ONE!” Tommy dared, glaring back at his friend.

“YOU HAVE TO PUT CEREAL IN MILK, SO IT'S TECHNICALLY A SOUP BECAUSE YOU DRINK IT, NOT EAT IT!”  
  
“HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN DRINK CEREAL? It’s A FUCKIN’ PIECE OF FOOD!” Tommy demanded.

“Know what — I’m too tired to argue with you; argue with someone else.” Deo said, waving off Tommy.

Tommy spluttered, “YOU WERE THE ONE THAT STARTED THIS FIGHT!” 

Deo waved a hand again, “It was your fault for saying that cereal isn’t a soup,”  
  
“BECAUSE IT ISN'T!” Tommy groaned.

“Can you guys just please try to eat lunch normally like semi-decent people of society?” Ranboo cut in, glancing at both parties.

“Fine,” Tommy huffed, grabbing his fork and stuffing some of his spaghetti into his mouth, but still glaring at Deo out of the corner of his eye.

Deo just rolled his eyes, continuing sipping his drink but also glaring at Tommy discreetly. 

Ranboo, Luke, Wisp, and Bitzel sighed, trying to finish their lunch. These two were never going to finish their bickering and arguing over stupid subjects.

* * *

  
  
“Do you know how nicer life is when you don’t have a million stacks of homework always piled up on your desk?” Tommy asked, a corner of his lip turned up as he watched Ranboo finish his Mathematics essay.

“I wouldn’t know; I didn’t drop out of college and actually care about my education and future,” Ranboo answered, not glancing up from his computer as he typed in different formulas and their uses in a Word document.

“Hey, don’t be rude, man,” Tommy chastised, pushing himself off Ranboo’s desk and making a peace sign with his hands.

“I’m not being — nevermind.” Ranboo pinched the bridge of his nose, just wanting to focus on his essay and not be bothered by his friend.

“Tommy,” Ranboo finally glanced up at the blond teenager in front of him looking too casual for his own good, “there are some cans of cola and chip bags downstairs. Just watch a movie or something because I _really_ need to finish this. Please?” the student pleaded, making puppy eyes behind his glasses.

“Fine,” Tommy huffed, “but only because you said ‘please’ and I’m hungry anyway,” he dramatically waved at Ranboo behind his back, then disappeared into the hallway to watch a movie or get a snack.

Ranboo breathed a sigh of relief as he could finally finish his Math homework without Tommy bothering him. He better start typing and finish it while Tommy was busy being a gremlin.

* * *

  
  


“No,” Ranboo deadpanned.

“But-” 

“No is no, Tommy.” the older ignored the hurt look the younger threw at him.

“But Ranboob, nothing’s wrong with me going out to the school to talk to Sam and Puffy,” Tommy insisted, using the old nickname Ranboo hated to try to snake his way into getting what he wanted.

Ranboo shook his head, “You know there is a big chance you might bump into some of your old friends? And what are you even going to tell Professors Sam and Puffy?” he asked, not faltering when Tommy gave him a look of ‘ _I don’t have to tell you!’_

“Why do I have to tell you? You aren’t my guardian,” Tommy huffed, refusing to look at the American.

“Since I’m older than you and Techno, Wil and Phil made it legal I’m your temporary emergency contact, even though I’m a minor, I’m technically your guardian and can say whether or not you can go out,” Ranboo pointed out, months of writing the same paragraph in his diaries finally put to good use, which was to make sure Tommy lost every and all possible bet or really anything that would make the smaller want to fight and swear at him.

“God I fucking hate you, you arsehole,” Tommy said instead of saying something about Ranboo being his guardian, because he knew he was right.

Techno, and Wilbur even had the guts to shove it in his face that Ranboo was his temporary guardian for 7 months by FaceTiming him and singing (quite badly, by the way) about how Tommy was a child and Ranboo was always right.

He fucking hates everyone in this household.

Ranboo just chuckled at Tommy cursing at him, not bothered by it because of the fact he has been listening to it without consent for the past 2 months, yet not wanting to make the boy feel bad, he just tolerated it with a shrug and an easy smile on his face.

* * *

“Alright, alright,” Ranboo put his hands up in surrender with a sigh, “you win. You can go drive to your old college to see Sam and Puffy,”

Tommy grinned triumphantly and pumped a fist in the air, “Ha! I win! Thanks Ranboob.” 

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that!” The other complained, watching in annoyingness as Tommy merely stuck out his tongue.

“Sucks to suck, ender-boy,” Tommy said in a sing-song tone, watching Ranboo groan and fall on the couch in defeat.

“Whatever — just go and don’t bother me please; I have a quiz I should be studying and you’re just bothering me,” Ranboo pleaded.

Tommy seemed to think this over by putting his head on his chin, then smirking. “All right, then. I’ll be back in a few hours,” he said as a goodbye, then mock-saluted at Ranboo as he grabbed his keys.

“Have fun,” Ranboo saluted back, grabbing his physics book from the nearby table and starting to look for a certain chapter.

Tommy got out of the house and made his way into the garage. He started the car, then drove out of the house, pushing the button on his keys to close the garage doors.  
  


* * *

“Alright, Mr. Simons,” the secretary said in a monotone voice, “you can visit Professors Puffy and Sam. Be sure to—” 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt Madam Minx, but I already know how this works — I’ve been a student here before, thanks,” Tommy cut in, nearly wincing at the withering look the woman sent him.

“Why do all of the students do this to me! ‘ _I already know how this works,’, ‘no thanks my friend told me the rules’_ , honestly!” Minx moaned, throwing her head back to complain at seemingly thin air.

Tommy grabbed his card quickly, “Sorry Madam, but I really don’t have time to waste and—”  
  
Minx put a hand up, her back straight and stiff again, “Just go, Mr. Simons.” she said with a final tone.

Tommy nodded then sprinted out of the office like his life depended on it. 

“Oh shit,” Tommy muttered to himself, quickly glancing at the boring card which gave him access to the school’s premises, trying to remember where the History and Arts classrooms were.

“...Make sure you turn in your essays by Friday. No more exceptions,” Sam’s firm voice said from inside a classroom, presumably the History classroom.

Tommy put his ear on the door, just in time to hear a chorus of “yes, sir,”’s then nodded to himself. Definitely Sam’s class.

He vaguely heard a female voice, probably Puffy saying something in which she got a chorus of ‘no’s in reply. So they were in the same class; that was fine, actually. It makes his job easier.  
  
Tommy wanted to knock, wanted to be a kid again who could break rules yet not get punished that much.

He was derived of that joy, though.

His childhood was filled with too many foster homes who didn’t want him, no parents for they didn’t want him, two brothers who were the epitome of perfection, a single father who tried his best to care for all his sons but wanted to go out and see the world, and only a small number of friends because of his brash and childish nature. He only acted that way to try to know the feeling of being a kid. He didn’t do it because he wanted attention. 

Tommy was so stuck in his thoughts he didn’t realize someone put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey there,” a familiar — yet so unfamiliar — voice said, the owner must be the one who put the hand on his shoulder. Tommy turned around, expecting to see one of his old teachers or Sam or Puffy, but instead saw— “are you lost mister…” _Tubbo._

The bee lover’s words died in his throat as he looked at his once upon a time, best friend and almost-brother.

“Tubbo…?” Tommy muttered, eyes wide and pupils blown in anger and surprise as he saw the brunette.

“Tommy,” Tubbo said back, eyes wide as well and skin as pale as a sheet of paper.

“You— I— But— They— Aren’t— ” the brunette started stuttering, glancing at Tommy then at the wall then back at Tommy.

Tommy ignored it, a drop of sweat slipping down his face as he bounced on his heels, not wanting to talk to his ex-best friend.

Tubbo stopped, looking at Tommy with so much wonder. Tommy hated it. He wanted to run. His feet started going in the opposite direction; he’ll just visit Sam and Puffy tomorrow. The next question made him stop dead in his tracks to nearly running out of the college.  
  
“Did you get your driver’s license yet?” Tubbo asked softly, half sure Tommy would ignore him and run, half sure Tommy would only respond with a ‘no’ or a ‘yes’ or even a ‘it’s not your business, asshole.’ 

Tommy didn’t want to create a scene. He screwed his eyes shut, just wanting to go home to Ranboo and warm hugs and cheesy dad memes and annoying older brothers FaceTiming you and cringy Netflix movies.

“I’m sorry,” Tubbo added. _When did tears start building up at his eyelids?_

Tommy sighed, almost too soft to be heard and he turned around to look at Tubbo, “I did,” he replied smoothly, proud of himself for not bursting into tears right there. He wouldn’t make a scene, goddammit!

Tubbo’s face fell and Tommy almost wanted to be apologetic but he decided against it. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t miss you or didn’t think of you when I was taking my test.” Tommy finished, before looking at the classroom door and seeing it open and Tubbo extending a hand to him with a hopeful look on his young face.

“I’m sorry, but a simple apology won’t fix or remove all the heartbreak and pain you caused me. I’m a person and I have feelings too, Tubbo.” Tommy looked at the stairs going down again then made a final decision in his head.

“No hard feelings,” he looked at Tubbo as he said that out of the corner of his eye, “goodbye, Toby.” 

He started walking running to the stairs, not wanting to face Tubbo anymore.

Thankfully, Tubbo didn’t follow him, but stared at his retreating figure with a broken heart and an unsaid promise and apology.

The classroom door opened, and Tubbo had to put on the Secretary of the Student Council Tubbo persona. He wiped away his tears and put on a fake smile on his face so the students wouldn’t ask.

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure this is just tommy fighting w everyone and no angst so uh thanks for reading :]
> 
> ignore how long it took me to finish this thanks 
> 
> i may write a part 3? idk


End file.
